


Star Wars Episode VII: Ashes of the Empire

by ValentinLaboy



Series: The Sequel Trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Force Lightning, Force Sensitivity, Force Visions, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinLaboy/pseuds/ValentinLaboy
Summary: This is an alternate version of Episode VII, written (poorly) in script format. All of the major events of The Force Awakens happen in this film, with added scenes of an original female character who I imagine as being played by Angelina Jolie. I found a script for The Force Awakens on Google, and I used that and the film itself it to write this alternate script fic. I changed a few scenes, certain events happen differently, relationships are slightly changed, but the overall plot is the same as The Force Awakens, because I genuinely love The Force Awakens, and I see it as a great film. Every line, every scene in The Force Awakens is in this script, but there are other scenes involving said original female character.The link below is a download link for the story's PDF. I couldn't upload it directly to AO3 because I believed the formatting was important to retain. If you like this, please leave kudos and/or share. Thank you for coming to this fic and reading. If you guys respond well to this, I might do two more for the other films in The Sequel Trilogy, that I will make a bit more mature than this script fic, with more violence and sexuality.
Relationships: Finn & Leia Organa, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Rey's Mother (Star Wars)
Series: The Sequel Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655116
Kudos: 5





	Star Wars Episode VII: Ashes of the Empire

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS.
> 
> When you go to the link, it should let you in on a shared PDF file. When you click the DOWNLOAD icon in the upper right corner, you'll receive a popup asking you to either SIGN IN or CONTINUE AS A GUEST. Click CONTINUE AS A GUEST, and input a name. Then you can download the PDF if you so wish. Keep in mind that I am not going to look at any comments on the PDF sharing program, only the comments placed on this AO3.
> 
> I was trying to figure out how to create a PDF webpage or something like that, but I couldn't figure out how. I settled for this.
> 
> I have made a few edits for some errors I found in the original PDF, so if anyone who's reading this comes back here, the link below is edited to remove a few mistakes I found.

https://documentcloud.adobe.com/link/review?uri=urn%3Aaaid%3Ascds%3AUS%3A29213f44-cc46-4192-ba37-805d64ec8fdd


End file.
